beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Wiki:Requests for Chat Mod rights/Archive 1
This is an archive article. Only administrators may edit this page. ChocolateIce33 Put your description here Approve Disapprove Too new, and hasnt edited much. You're right there...how the heck did you find this page? xD --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:29, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I am curious about Many things, plus I saw this on the recent activity when you edited it a little while back. Decided to check it out. xD 'Final Result: Disapprove' Sorry Ice, better luck next time --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:29, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flash1234 Please don't say stuff about edits I promise to get way more! Like 500 edits but if I get there I will not stop! Approve He is nice to others and doesn't cause an argument so a Moderator stat would be good for him. -- HikaruandStorm Disapprove You've only been a member here for 24 hours, and only three of your fourteen edits are Mainspace. Try asking again another time, and read the first paragraph on this page. It'll give you a few hints as to when to apply. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 18:56, April 17, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapprove' Sorry Flash, better luck next time --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 18:56, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Requests pages Category:Beyblade Wiki Shadowblade91 I have made 918 edits and haven't intentionally 'spammed' and feel that I have contributed alot to the wiki ( although I rarely chat ) XD I have been here since January 29 2012. I guess basically I just edit articles to fix grammar and erase spammers (918 so far). I'm also quite good at solving arguments outside the wiki. I also come on the wiki daily. {I dont know hot to make a signature here so I'll use this:} User:Shadowblade91 Approve If you could come to Chat more, then I'd approve it. If not, then I don't really see much point. Your edits are in good standing, and you've been here a reasonable length of time. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 12:59, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Disapprove ---- Kululu12 Well I have 1,011 edits, and made many contributions to this wiki, such as cleaning up categories and fixing up Beyblade pages and cleaning up spam/vandalism on pages. I am literally in chat everyday, and I have been here since January 15, 2012. I have also get along well with most people that chat. 'Approve' Definitely an asset to chat. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Disapprove' 'Final Result: Approve' Providing that nobody disapproves, you're promoted. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kushan Lahiri Well, I don't have much edits, maybe 317 and am #100/102, but I've been here on chat for ages since I joined and have grown quite experienced with it so can I get Chat Mod status? Approve: Disapprove: Maybe another time. I'm sorry Kushan, I just don't feel that you're ready. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 13:46, May 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapprove' Sorry Kushan, better luck next time --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 13:46, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- Spongebob456 Hello. I would like to apply for the Chat Moderator position as, I feel, I am a likeable guy and have resolved conflicts on other Wiki chats which have resulted in me becoming a Chat Moderator on them (Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki and the SpongeBob Squarepants Wiki). I will admit, I haven't been on this chat an awfully long time but I haven't been involved in any conflicts and have tried to help the existing Moderators by asking people not to spam and to stop an argument. I actually made a mistake and asked a Chat Moderator not to spam!! (Sorry about that). Thank you. --Spongebob456 18:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Approve Semi-Approve I've seen your work around other Wikis, and have asked around about you. All had positive feedback. Providing you attend Chat regularly, I'll approve. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 13:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Disapprove BoltBlader *cough cough* xD, well let's get serious.As you know, I've been through a lot with this wiki.This wiki is my main priority.I edit a lot.I've been here a long time.I just think I could be able to make a great somewhat of an authority here to enforce rules here.I love to write storied and poems, etc.So you know I edit a lot here.I just think I could be a Mod from your fellow user BoltBlader 22:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC)BoltBlader Approve *Someone already approved it for you... ---[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Disapprove 'Final Result: Approved' *Blaaah --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowblade91 I feel I should try to become a Chat Mod ( again )because I have made 1518 edits, never spammed, and have begun to go on chat every now and then. I'm quite polite and I am good at solving problems.I come on the wiki every day and fix pages that have been vandalized or spammed, or I just fix grammar errors and have been here a good amount of time. Shadowblade91 11:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) XD Orginal time added before re-edited by Shadowblade91:20:54, May 10, 2012 Approve *I don't see a problem with this. You're a good user, dedicated to edits and very polite. Providing nobody has a problem with it, I'd be happy to promote you. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Disapprove ---- Rick123 I have 468 edits and i am on chat regularly and following the rules i will be responsible asd a chat mod plz make me one. I will always help people in chat and will edit regularly plz make me a chatmod. Rick123 {have a nice day} Approve Disapprove *I'm not quite sure you're ready yet, I'm gonna say no. 'Final Result: Declined' Sorry Rick, better luck next time --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Synchro37 I would like to be a Chat Mod. I have 552 edits and go and the wiki everyday to add more info on pages. I have been on the wiki a pretty long time. I go on chat everyday and help with problems. In the morning at my place sometimes there are no chat mods so I feel that I can fill that space to stop arguments. Sync Gummy Bear! Thank You! Approve Semi I'm not quite sure. You're constantly on, and your edit count seems reasonable. I'd have to check over your edits first. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Disapprove ---- Zaykong Greetings.I would like to be a Chat Moderator.Even though I have 7 edits; I have quit a few of achievements on other wiki such as on Dragon Ball updates wiki I was a one time chat mod and technological sound wiki; current admin and on Zaykong's wiki I'am the founder.Even though this one is not an achievement,but,a cousin of mine user named Goku436 is a chat mod on Super Z-fighters wiki and also has a wiki brother named Goten912 who is an admin who is an admin on a wiki that I do not know about but, I know that he was a founder of his own wiki.Besides that I am a very honest person when it comes to serious things so it is better to have an honest chat mod than a random chat mod with a negative characteristics. Approve Disapprove I don't think you have enough experience on THIS wiki for the job yet. Sorry. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 18:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' Sorry Zay, better luck next time --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 18:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Blade0886 Hey guys. I would like to have chatmods rights for helping clear chat from noobs or spammersor guys like that. I have a reasonable number of edits, quality edits(for me) and hae been there for nearly a year.Ya want war?? ya gonna have it!!! 13:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Approve Semi-Approve Disapprove ---- ShadowJade Hey, I just thought it was time I ask, or if I be told what to do to get it... I thought I'd finally help out.. and with my edits, the first ones where when I was a noob/badge booster (about 40 of those edits, I forget) half of them all when I didn't know how to use preview (made it look like badgeboosting) and nowadays, they're either singular edits or message posts, blah blah blah. I've been here for a good while, except for the time that I was banned before. I think I have enough experience on this wiki and are ready to join higher ranks. If you need any opinions of my Chatmod skills, ask IcePegasus or Blade. I might not get to be on too often but meh...i'll try to come on as often as possible ShadowJade 03:38, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Semi-approve Miranda Blue Mana Iv been here for a long time (9 months i guess) and I think I am helpful. I respect the chat rules and i go on chat quite often so I think i should be a mod. I think you know all about me already. (I think im the only old user without mod powers ;( Miranda Blue 14:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Semi-approve ----